futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2016 Philippine parliamentary elections (Federalism)
|ongoing = no|party2 = |colour1 =FF0000 |color2 =|party_colour =no |colour2 =FFD700 |alliance_name1 =KBL |alliance2 = |home_state1 = |home_state2 = |seats1 = |seats2 = |seats_after1 = 233|seats_after2 = 232|previous_election = 1984|country = Philippines|previous_year = 1984|next_election = 2020|next_year = 2020|election_name = Philippine parliamentary election, 2016|type = parliamentary|seats_for_election = All 465 seats in the Batasan Pambansa 233 seats needed for a majority|leader1 = Maine Mendoza|leader2 = Louise delos Reyes|alliance1 = |alliance_name =no |leader_since1 = 15 July 2016|leader_since2 = 21 August 2016|leaders_seat1 = Bulacan - 4th|leaders_seat2 = Cavite - 6th|last_election1 = new party|last_election2 = new party|seat_change1 = new party|seat_change2 = new party|title = Acting Prime Minister|before_election = Maine Mendoza|before_party = Nacionalista|posttitle = Subsequent Prime Minister|after_election = Maine Mendoza|after_party = Nacionalista|map_image = Parliamentaryseatsph.svg|map_size = 350px|map_caption = Seats in the Batasan Pambansa, Vice President Marcos-back KBL has Majority while the Administration-back UNIDO has Minority by coalition|color1 = |image1 = |flag_image = Flag of Philippines.png|flag_size = 50px|image2 = }} The Philippine parliamentary election of 2016 were held on Monday, October 24, 2016 together with Barangay and SK Elections.Each of the 465 MPs elected per 81 Constituencies corresponds the 81 Provinces of the Philippines (Mambabatas Pambansa) to the National Assembly (Batasan Pambansa), the dominant house of Parliament. It was the first general election after the major constitutional reform of 1987 Constitution including shifting the form of Government from Unitary presidential to Federal parliamentary Republic with deleting 60/40 economic provision to Economic Liberalization by President Rodrigo Duterte by Referendum abolishing the Congress. Vice President Bongbong Marcos backed centre-right KBL coalition leader Maine Mendoza subsequently formed the first parliamentary government since 1978 gains majority in the Parliament of 233 MPs. President Duterte backed centre-left UNIDO, led by Louise delos Reyes, was minority of 232 MPs. Electoral System For the unicameral National Assembly, 465 seats were elected using the Sainte-Laguë method and a closed list proportional representation, with a threshold of 5 percent of valid votes—which included blank ballots—being applied in each constituency. Parties not reaching the threshold were not taken into consideration for seat distribution. Additionally, the use of the Sainte-Laguë method might result in an effective threshold over five percent, depending on the district magnitude. Seats were allocated to constituencies, corresponding to the provinces of the Philippines Election Results Alliance '''Koalisyon Bagong Lipunan (KBL) - New Society Coalition '''led by Maine Mendoza * Nacionalista Party (affliated in Bangsamoro- MNLF) * Lakas-CMD * Pwersa ng Masang Pilipino (Mendoza faction) * People's Reform Party * National Unity Party * Bagumbayan-VNP * Liberal Party (Dantes faction) * Bangon Pilipinas * Kilusang Bagong Lipunan '''United Nationalist Democratic Organization (UNIDO) '''led by Louise delos Reyes * PDP-LABAN (affliated in Bangsamoro- MILF as UBJP) * Liberal Party (Roxas faction) * Nationalist People's Coalition * Ang Kapatiran * Makabayan Bloc # Communist Party of the Philippines # Bayan # NDF # GABRIELA Women's Party # Migrante # Courage # ACT Teachers # Kabataan # Kalikasan * Centrist Democratic Party * Social Justice Society * Aksyon Demokratiko * Probinsya Muna Development Initiative * Puwersa ng Masang Pilipino (Estrada faction) * Laban ng Demokratikong Pilipino Category:Philippines Category:Philippine elections